


needed you

by wh0res0re



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst, mentions of bad mental health!! be careful if you get triggered by this!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0res0re/pseuds/wh0res0re
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

I slugged my long coat through the damp sidewalk, not really caring about how soaked the seams got, or how ratted the small knots had been turning. My face looked horrible, and this was the first time I went out in a month. Peko said it would be good for me, but this was just making me feel so much fucking worse. I just wanted to speak to somebody.

I think the last thing I saw was a relatively short guy speaking with a girl that looked slightly younger. _Hmn.. maybe I'll just..ngh.._

I fell.

"He-Hello?" The sidewalk guy shaked Nagito. Nagito had been sitting on the guy's lap.

"Chiaki, I've tried shaking already! Can you suggest something good?"

"Who are you? Where even am I?!" Nagito had yelled out, his voice not being enough, but still was heard. "He's awake, Hajime!" Another voice yelled from behind the guy. It was probably the girl that he'd seen earlier. Nagito started to tumble on so called 'Hajime' 's lap. "Aah! Chiaki, TAKE THE PHONE!" Hajime had thrown the phone across to the girl, with it openly having the 911 number opened.

"Got it!"

Next thing I knew, some weird mental help workers walked out of the back of a truck and picked me up. "Wait!" Hajime walked up to the worker.

"Who are you? A relative?" 

'N-No....but I'm genuinely concerned about this guy." 

"Name?"

"Uh, Hajime Hinat-"

The worker shoved a paper into his face. "Sign this. It's for visitors. Come back tomorrow." 

_Why does he care about **me?**_

The worker then sat me in the back in the truck and started driving. 

_Is this trafficking?_


	2. i know where i am

Nagito rubbed his eyes and groaned. He turned to look out the window, then realized he was on an unfamiliar bed. The cold pole lining the bed had touched his bare skin, causing him to flinch. S _hit._ He had remembered the situation from yesterday, and where he was brought. The tiles on the floor, the strange uniform he had been wearing, and the closed room and the small box tv had gave it away. 

He gulped, then looked down at his hands.

TW: cuts. be careful

_Well, the cuts are still there. What did I think, they'd magically disappear?_

Nagito hopped onto the cold floor. He got a shiver down his spine. _Can I even get out?_ Nagito was just going to check. He listened closely to his every step, almost not wanting to reach the door _._

It was locked. 

Nagito paused, his hand still on the metal handle. His brain was clear, and didn't really feel like thinking anyway.

He layed back on the low quality bed and forced himself to doze off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting another chapter again today but i thought this would be a good place to leave that `~*chapter gap*~`


End file.
